fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Fusion
Digital Fusion & Primal Roar Of The Ancient Beast Kings- True Awakening Of The Heavenly Storms, War Of The Holy Light Vs. The Unholy Darkness- Legacy Of The Beast Kings & The First Ascendant, Legendary Chosen Protectors Of The Universal Dimensions is a fan fictional story. It is masssive crossover of Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bakugan, Sonic, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Winx Club, Kingdom Hearts, & Looney Tunes Zero. This story follows the original story line of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Plot This story stars with arrival of a exteraterestial & digital invader which will lead to an universal adventure for The Neo Sailor Soldiers, & The DigiDestined as they join forces with The Winx, The Holy Knights, The Autobots, The Legendary Duelists, The Battle Brawlers, The Sonic Heores / Freedom Fighters, The Keybale Warriors, & The Mages Of The TSAB as they make a journey across space & time fighting powerful foes, gaining powerful allies, unlocking new powers & abilities and much more. Sailor Soldiers Of The Silver Alliance / Solar System 'Neo Sailor Soliders Of The Solar System / Decendants Of The 12 Ancient Primordial Beast Kings' *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Starlight'' 'Sailor Senshi Civilization' 'Founding Members / Sailor Senshi Grand Council' 'Asteroid Senshi' 'Kinmoku Senshi' 'Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System' 'Chosen Chidren / DigiDestined' 'Original Chosen' *'Tai Kamiya & Agumon' **'Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon' *'Matt Ishida & Gabumon' **'Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon' *'Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon' **'Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon' *'Izzy Izumi & Tentomon' **'Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon' *'Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon' **'Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon' *'Joe Kido & Gomamon' **'Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon' *'TK Takaishi & Patamon' **'Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon' *'Kari Kamiya & Gatomon' **'Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon' *'Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon' **'Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, MeridianExamon' *'Rei Saiba & Lunamon' **'Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon, Dianamon Burst Mode, Artemisdramon' 'Autobots' Leaders *Optimus Prime *Elita One Autobots *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Jazz *Ironhide *Smokescreen *Inferno *Hot Shot *Skyhammer *Kup *Wingblade *Jolt *Hoond *Prowl *Cosmos *Blaster *Omega Supreme *Metroplex *Arcee *Chronia *Greenlight *Lancer *Minerva *Override *Evac *Armorhide *Blazemaster *Trailbreaker *Slip Dash *Beachbomber *Depthcharge Wreckers Dinobots *Grimlock *Slug *Swoop *Snarl *Sludge Aerialbots / Superion *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Fireflight *Skydive *Slingshot Protectobots 'Holy Knights' 'Winx Club' 'Time-Space Administration Bureau' 'Legendary Duelists' 'Battle Brawlers' 'Sonic Heroes / Freedom Fighters' 'Keyblade Warriors' 'Allies' 'Sagas' 'Movies' 'Television Shows' 'Video Games' 'Extras' *King Zaiku is the first King Of The White Moon Kingdom, Creator Of The Silver Alliance, The Founder of The White Moon Family. *All Moon Queens bear King Zaiku's blood running through their veins making them half-god & half-dragon. *All 12 Neo Sailor Soldiers /Princesses of The Silver Millenium survived the fall because of their Primordial Beast King heritage. *Serena is The newest decendant of King Zaiku and therefore her power level is just as powerful as him or even more powerful than he ever was. *The elder siblings of the canon Sailors are Serena's true protectors & true heirs to the kingdoms of The Solar System. *The elder Neo Sailors are a lot stronger & more powerful than the canon Sailors. Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Fan Fiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neo Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Holy Dragon Infinity Galaxy Star Imperial X-Storm Fan Fictions